


My Friends Will Never Love Me Like You

by TheWarlockGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, High School, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Strangers to Lovers, Young Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: Alicante High is a special private school which only allows students with special abilities. Magnus is a new student here when he meets 'The Angels'.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 48
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired from the song 'Friends' by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Happy reading.. ❤

'Shit'

Magnus cursed under his breath as soon as he entered through the Alicante High's main gate. Raj, Victor and Jonathon was standing at the gate as if waiting for him. Magnus has joined the school last month after he has moved in with Ragnor and from the very first week he is being bullied by these three boys. It was all okay and dandy for initial 2 days, but as soon as they got to know that Magnus is a proud bisexual, the harassment started. He ducked his head and quicken his pace. He was so busy avoiding them that he missed the sly legwork of Camille and he stumbled forward. He hissed as soon as his knees hit the concrete ground. 

"Ah! Such lovely sight. I didn't think I'll put you on your knees so soon, Bane. I overestimated you, demon child." Jonathan drawled. Magnus blood boiled with anger and his magic rippled through his skin protesting to set free. Magnus took a deep breath and stood up. He glared at Camille and resumed walking, followed by snickering trio. Soon he was joined by 2 people whom he can call friends in this foreign country. Catarina, his best friend, touched his forearm. "Are you okay, Mags?" Her voice concerned. "I've had better day, but I'll survive." Magnus shrugged casually. "Why don't you stand up against them? You're stronger than them and you know that." Raphael grumbled from his other side. Magnus sighed and gave a sad smile to his friend "You know already how much I need to survive in this school to graduate and do something with my life. It's just 2 years Raph, I'll survive." Raphael made a noncommittal sound but dropped the topic. 

They walked towards the lockers to grab their stuffs before the class. Magnus looked around slowly, he was still in awe with the beautiful red building, manicured gardens and the fact that it is his school now. Alicante High is a special private school which only allows students with special abilities. Warlocks, who has demon blood can yield magic, like Magnus and Catarina, were-humen, faeries who has fairy blood, human with super powers and nephilim, who has angel blood. Nephilims consider themselves the superior as they have angel magic running through their veins and can acquire any super power by activating runes, the tattoo like symbols across their bodies. 

Magnus was taking out his books when the lobby went eerily silent. Curiously he glanced back and rolled his eyes. He noticed three students are walking in, 'The Angels', as the school prefer to call them. Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, the golden hair heartthrob of Alicante High, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, the resident queen and the mystery man Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood. They are all nephilims and belong from the founder families of the school. Magnus never understood the craze over them. Alec and Jace has 2 or 3 classes with him and what he has got from experience that Jace speaks, rather flirts with each and every girl and Alec only speak with Jace and another nephilim girl, Lydia Branwell. Magnus ignored the drooling students and went to his class. He needs to focus in his studies and special trainings the school offer, that's the only reason he's here. It's his last chance to fulfill his dreams. 

The day went on as usual and fortunately Magnus was able to manage the bullies until lunch. He grabbed his plate and sat with a huff beside Catarina. She glanced at him "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Magnus put 2 slices of tomato and nodded his head. Soon they were joined by Raphael, Simon and his best friend, Clary. She hugged Magnus tightly, her red curls covering half of Magnus's face "Mags, I missed you!" Magnus laughed affectionately and patted on top of her head "Me too, biscuit! How was Paris?" She rolled her eyes "It was good, but I'm not an artist yet. So, following mom all day long and listening to lectures was pretty boring." Everybody laughed at her antics and soon they were all catching up with each other's day. 

Magnus's next class was history of Shadow World and it's dominated by nephilims. Magnus grabbed a seat on the back and chose to ignore the snickering Jonathan and Victor. He can't let them spoil his favorite class with his favorite teacher, Mr Garroway, Ragnor's next door neighbor and Clary's stepfather. Mr Garroway ended the class 10 minutes before the bell rings and announced a group project and asked everyone to choose a partner. Magnus paled, he knew that none of the nephilims will work with him. So, when Alec Lightwood tapped his shoulder, he visibly flinched. The other boy frowned and cleared his throat "Can you do the project with me?" Magnus sputtered "Wh-why?" Alec raised an eyebrow "What? You've the highest marks in the subject and we're doing a project on 'Warlock & Nephilim Relationship'. So, I thought we can work together. If that's okay with you. I mean, I'm not a bad student. I've the second highest score." He explained casually. Magnus was too taken aback to say anything. He managed to nod with a soft okay. That seems to satisfy Alec as he proposed their name to Mr Garroway. Magnus could feel entire class is looking at him and he literally ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang. He was halfway across the loby wheh he felt a pull on his arm. He spun quickly to find a out of breath Alec. "By the angel! What's wrong with you? I was calling you since you left class. How do you manage to walk so fast? I had to jog and shout to catch you." Alec rambled. Magnus blinked "Um.. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What's up?" Alec thrusted his phone in Magnus's hand "Give me your number." "Shouldn't you try to woo me a bit before asking for my number?" Magnus smriked and noticed the delicious pink tint spreading across Alec's cheek. This was Alec's turn to sputter "Uh.. Yeah.. I mean no..the project.. You know" Magnus couldn't control his laughter anymore. He took the phone and entered his number. Alec thanked him and they decided to discuss about the project after school. 

After school Clary and Magnus was walking back together. It's their tradition since the day he joined the school. The younger girl has literally taken upon her to ensure Magnus feel at ease in the new school, new city and Magnus can't be more grateful for her efforts. He has got a sister which he always wanted. He was telling her about the project with Alec and his confusion why Alec wanted to work with him. "Mags, the school has painted an entirely wrong impression of them. You know? They're not what people assume. They're pretty cool and Izzy is one of my closest friends. So, relax!" She assured Magnus. Magnus shook his head "Biscuit, it's easy for you. You're a nephilim and one of them, where I'm an warlock. I know what most of them think about me. I'm just another demon blood for them." "So is Catarina and Lorenzo, but they're pretty popular." She argued. "They're from very influential families, unlike me. I'm just an orphan and - ow" Magnus couldn't complete his sentence as he was hit on his arm. Considering the small structure, Clary was strong. He glared at her rubbing his arm "What was that for?" She glared back "How many times I've to tell you that you're not orphan or alone. You don't need the parents who can't accept you. You've me, mom, Luke and Ragnor. Or aren't we enough for you?" She sniffed. Magnus enveloped the young girl in a hug "That's not what I meant, biscuit. You all are the only family I've, dear." Clary stayed buried in his arms for a few moments and hit him again "You're insufferable! You made me emotional on the first day!" She grumbled. Magnus laughed and pinched her cheek. "Let's grab ice creams. My treat!" He added. 

While waiting for the ice cream, Magnus's phone pinged notifying an incoming message. 

[From: Unknown Number]  
Hi, when can we discuss about the project? - Alec Lightwood.

Magnus quickly saved his number and informed that he'll let him know as soon as he's back home. 

Magnus freshened up and decided to write back to Alec. 

[To: Alexander Lightwood]  
Hi, I'm back at home. How do you want to work on the project? I was thinking we both write down some points on our own and then we can meet to collate those points.

[From: Alexander Lightwood]  
Yes, sounds good. But we don't have much time. The project needs to be submitted on next Tuesday. 

[To: Alexander Lightwood]  
Yeah. Let's write down the points by tomorrow. We'll meet after school tomorrow and work on weekends. 

[To: Alexander Lightwood]  
** unless you've plans on Friday night. We can work on Saturday. 

[From: Alexander Lightwood]  
No, that's absolutely fine. See you after school then. Where do you want to meet? My place or yours? 

[From: Alexander Lightwood]  
By the angel! That sounded so odd! Please do not mind. 

Magnus grinned and asked Alec to come to his home, rather Ragnor's home. 

The next day of the school was relatively uneventful, except for Camille sneaking on him twice in the lobby. Camille has the power to be invisible and it irritates Magnus a lot. He is still unable to get her weird fascination with him. He was filled with nervous energy for the entire day and couldn't concentrate on anything in particular. "Magnus, you're behaving like you've a date. It's just a school project." Raphael told him during lunch. Magnus glared and threw a fry at him, but chose not to dignify the comment with any answer. 

As soon as the last bell rang, he literally ran out of the school, dragging Clary with him. Ragnor was out of town for some Warlock Convention, so he needed to make the house presentable before Alec arrives. It was exactly 5 PM when the bell rang. Magnus literally ran towards the door. He forced himself to take a deep breath and opened the door. Alec was standing with a shy smile and waved at him. Magnus smiled back and asked him to come in. They settled on the living room where Magnus has already set up his laptop and books. Alec glanced around and turned to Magnus "I didn't know you're staying with Ragnor." Magnus was coming from the kitchen with 2 glasses of orange juice and a jar or cookies. He looked at him inquisitively "Yeah, I moved in with him a few weeks ago. He's like an older brother to me. I didn't know you know Ragnor." "Yeah, he and Luke, I mean Mr Garroway are close friends with my mom. They helped us during a tough time." Alec added casually. "That sounds like Ragnor." Magnus smiled. Alec nodded and took the glass Magus offered him. Soon they were busy with their project. Magnus found not only Alec was intelligent, but he was more willing to focus on the tortures and oppression was subjected toward the warlocks by nephilims. When Magnus enquired why he wants to write something that deglorify nephilims, Alec shrugged casually "It's time when we should put our noses back to earth and stop pretending to be superiors." Magnus heart cracked a little bit and no one needs to know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.. ❤

Magnus walked slowly towards the park. It was a lovely summer afternoon and he was meeting Alec for the project. They've collated all the points yesterday and today they'll finish the write up. Magnus chose his attire wisely today. He didn't want to overwhelm the other boy. He was wearing a simple magenta T-shirt and his favourite distressed black jeans combined with combat boots. When he ran into Clary and her mother Jocelyn on his way out, both the women have winked and wished him all the best, making him blush. He shook his head and pulled his backpack higher on his shoulder. 

_Damn it, Bane! Get your shit together. This is not a study date and no one knows your sudden crush on Alec. You're not even sure if he likes guys._

He found Alec already there, sitting cross legged on the grass, his laptop and notebooks kept on the bench beside him. Magnus gave an once over to the taller boy in a grey T-shirt, faded black jeans and worn out converse. He quicken his pace and sat beside him. Alec startled at his sudden appearance. 

"Um.. You don't need to sit on the grass. We can take the bench." He added hastily.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively "Don't worry about it, Alexander! I love the grass, it's okay!" 

"Alexander?" Alec raised an eyebrow. 

"That's what your name, right?" Magnus shrugged. 

"Yeah, but no one calls me that." Alec countered. 

"I'm not just anyone, Alexander." Magnus winked and was amused to find that pink tint on the other boy's cheeks once again. 

Alec cleared his throat and pulled his notebook towards him. Magnus also opened his bag to take out his stuff and soon they were busy writing down everything. After an hour or so, he stretched his hands "let's take a breather, what do you say?" 

Alec nodded pushing his laptop on the ground and stretching his legs. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the summer breeze. Alec was first to break the silence "Hey, Magnus, what are your plans after school?" 

Magnus swallowed and glanced towards the other boy. It's a pretty generic question for a 16 year old boy, but for him, the future is still a blur, a hope, a dream. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He could've easily lied to Alec, but the open innocence in his eyes was making it difficult for Magnus. 

Alec must have sensed something. "You don't have to tell me. I can understand that future plans can be personal and we're not even friends" He added quickly. 

Magnus grinned and offered his hand "That can to be fixed right now, Alexander. Friends?"

Alec grinned back and shook his hand "Friends."

Magnus smiled "Who thought that someone from The Angels can befriend an warlock?" He added airily. 

Alec's jaw hardened "That's what needs to be changed. You know? Let me tell you my future plans. I want to be a teacher in Alicante High so that I can free the young minds of any bigotry and stupid prejudices. I want at least the future generations to accept everyone in our Shadow World equally, irrespective of their powers or sexuality." 

Magnus looked at him awestruck. Clary's words about The Angels played in his mind. He smiled "That's an wonderful thought, Alexander. I wish you all the very best and I'll help you however I can, I promise."

Alec smiled shyly "Well, you can help me now to complete the project so at least we can show the class what my people has done in past."

Magnus nodded and they resumed their work on the project. 

Magnus was walking back to home with Alec. After their successful submission of the project 2 weeks ago, they're spending more and more time together. Now, when Izzy and Clary are busy with some art project together after school, they've decided to walk back together. It's just for convenience, after all they live in the same block. _Right?_

"You're close to Clary, right?" Alec suddenly asked. 

Magnus looked at him "Yeah, she's like a sister to me. Why?" he asked a bit defensively. 

Alec met his eyes and grinned. He raised his hands in submission "Don't go all big brother on me, Magnus. I also have a sister, so I know the stance. My best friend, Jace is head over heels on her and doesn't have the guts to approach her."

"You mean Jace Herondale? The golden boy of Alicante High is scared of our little Clary?" He asked confused. 

Alec nodded "Yeah! He is. I've never seen him so serious about anyone, like ever. He's well aware of his own reputation and that's why he's so scared." 

Magnus nodded, but still he was confused "Don't mind me saying, but he's such a charmer. I've seen him with so many girls. Something is not adding up." 

Alec gave him a small smile "I know. It's his coping mechanism. After he lost his parents, that's how he bonds with others. I guess you didn't knew about that as it happened 2 years ago, but trust me, Magnus. He is the most loyal guy I've ever met."

Magnus swallowed, the golden boy is also an orphan like him was hard to believe. Alec might've understood his silence incorrectly "Hey, I just want to know if Clary is single or not? I don't want Jace to get his heart broken all over again, you know?" He explained quickly. 

Magnus hummed and assured Alec that Clary was single.

That's how he found himself in an odd situation on next Saturday afternoon. He came in the park with Clary and found Alec, Jace, Izzy and another faery boy. Clary looked at him quizzically. Magnus shrugged and proceeded to join others on the plaid blanket laid on the grass. After a quick round of introduction, Magnus realized that the boy is Meliorn, Isabelle's boyfriend and Jace & Clary are part of the same 'save the nature' community unbeknownst to both of them.

Soon both the couple left them alone in the blanket making the entire situation look like a triple date. Magnus felt a flutter in his chest thinking about going on a date with Alec. 

Spending time together is never a problem for Alec & Magnus. They spoke about anything and everything. Magnus always feels an odd comfort whenever he's with the other boy. Maybe that comfortable feeling forced him to speak the next words out loud for the first time. 

"You know why I came to live with Ragnor?" Magnus asked. When Alec shook his head. Magnus added slowly "I was physically abused by my stepfather for a few years, mostly after my parents found out about my magic. My mother committed suicide as she was unable to accept that she gave birth to a demon and I was almost sold to a circus troupe by the man I called father, when Ragnor found me. He is a friend with one of my teachers of the last school and they rescued me from that place." 

Alec gasped and Magnus gave him a small smile. "I've spent a few years after that being homeschooled by another warlock but I need to graduate, so I moved here. I want to be a lawyer, Alexander. I want to fight against child abuse."

When there was no response from the other boy, Magnus looked at him and was taken aback by the open pride reflecting in Alec's eyes. Magnus blushed and cleared his throat. 

"I don't know you are aware or not, my mom is a lawyer and she works for the equal rights among all sexualities. Well, that's the reason my parents divorced as she chose to support me. Anyway, I'm sure, she'll be more than happy to guide you." Alec informed. 

Magnus blinked. There are a few phrases that stuck in his mind. He realized that the divorce might have been the difficult situation, when Ragnor and Luke helped Alec's mom. "Support you?" He asked in a small voice. 

Alec rolled his eyes "that was the most important part for you? Seriously, Mr Lawyer?"

Magnus grinned and shrugged unapologetically. Alec shook his head. "Well, I'm gay and my father found it unacceptable for a nephilim to be homosexual. He wanted to send me for therapy and my mother was against the idea, leading to their divorce."

Oh. 

_Oh_

If Magnus's heart gave a small flip in his chest, no one needs to know. 

Before they can proceed their discussion any further, Izzy and Meliorn joined them back on the blanket. Izzy immediately laid down using Meliorn's lap as pillow. Her boyfriend gave her a smile full of adoration and started combing through her hair slowly. 

The sweet chemistry between then was very adorable and Magnus grinned at Alec. Alec rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Magnus giggled and pointed his chin towards Jace and Clary, who were coming back to the spot, holding hands, deep in conversation and oblivious to the entire world. Alec threw his hands in air "Am I have to listen to the sweet tooth aching love story from both of you now?" He asked in mock frustration. 

Jace glared at him and Izzy kicked him on his thigh. Alec quickly answered by pulling Izzy's hair and soon the siblings were engaged in an odd fighting. Rest of them sat looking and the air filled with laughter with occasional cheers. 

Magnus took a deep breath and looked at the boy using his lap as pillow and arguing with Clary about a mundane author, at Izzy and Meliorn sharing a smoothie, at Jace who's looking at Clary as if she has personally hung the moon, and he realized that he can do this forever, rather he wishes to do this, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.. ❤

"Stop drooling" Raphael elbowed Magnus. 

"I'm not drooling, Raphael. You're drooling." Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Huh! Simon is not even in the ring." Raphael grumbled. 

"When did I mention anything about Simon?" Magnus teased. 

Raphael cursed in Spanish under his breath and didn't comment further. Magnus smirked and focused on the arena in front of them. Okay, he WAS drooling, a bit. What can he do? If Alec Lightwood walks around in a black body hugging vest showing all his runes and defined muscle, what can a boy with a huge crush do? 

They were in a combat training class, where everyone learns about mundane hand to hand combat and martial arts. The use of magic, super power or runes aren't allowed. Right now, Alec and Raj are sparring in the arena, built in the middle of the training center and the other students including Magnus were seated in a circle around that. 

Magnus swallowed as Alec tackled Raj and threw him on the ground. Mr Singh, their instructor blew whistle indicating end of the match. Raj cursed and dragged himself out of the arena to join his friends, Victor and Jonathan. Alec smirked and took his seat beside Jace wiping his face with a small towel. Magnus forced his eyes away from the bead of sweat trailing down the rune on Alec's neck.   
_Damn, warlock. Get a grip._

Sudden stiffness in Raphael made him glance at the arena where Simon and Jonathan were circling each other slowly. Magnus grimaced, he clearly remembered Simon was partnered with Lorenzo. He wasn't sure how he ended up against Jonathon, as being an open pansexual boy, Simon frequently gets bullied by Jonathon and his bigoted friends. Jonathon's built was larger than Simon and moreover he fights filthy. Magnus softly touched Raphael's forearm, who was looking at the arena with a grim expression. Magnus could feel the boy was thinking in the same line as Magnus. 

Simon's fighting technique was swift, where as Jonathan mainly depended on his power. Magnus was impressed with Simon as he kept on dodging all the blows with efficiency. Jonathan was losing his patience and soon he kicked Simon on his stomach which threw the other boy across the arena. It was a below the belt move and wasn't allowed in the class. Magnus flinched and was expecting Mr Singh to blow the whistle. But before anything can happen, Jonathan pounced on Simon and started punching him on the face. 

Two things happen at once. Raphael stood up on his feet ready to strike back and Alec shouted from his spot. Jonathan smirked and left Simon to smile devilishly at Alec. Magnus signalled Raphael to get Simon who was there in a flash using his super speed to take the boy out of the arena. Alec was standing tall in front of Jonathan, glaring furiously. 

"What's your problem, Lightwood?" Jonathan snarled. 

"My problem? Are you crazy, Morgenstern? You played foul." Alec yelled back. 

In a moment, Jace and Magnus was beside him. Magnus was confused why Mr Singh wasn't taking any action. He craned his neck to look for the instructor, but the man was no where in sight and so was Victor. Magnus could feel something was wrong, very wrong, when Jonathan's words captured his attention. 

"Oh! Your pet warlock is fighting your battles now. Too weak to defend own people, are we now?" He drawled. 

Magnus quickly gestured to Jace who immediately put himself between Alec and Jonathan, while Magnus grabbed Alec from the back pulling him close to his chest. 

"Alexander, do you trust me?" He quickly whispered. 

Alec turned to look at him, his eyes burning with anger, but he nodded nonetheless. 

"Then leave, now. We'll meet you at the end of the field. Don't fight Jonathan." He explained urgently. 

Alec stiffened "No, Magnus. He - "

Magnus interrupted him "Please, Alexander. Trust me. Go!"

Alec glanced at Jace once, who was holding Jonathan off and left. Magnus exhaled and focused back to the nephilim in front of him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Lorenzo and Steven has ran to get a teacher. He schooled his facial expressions and stood calmly in front of snarling Jonathan. 

"Warlock! How dare you look at me in my eyes? Do you have any fucking idea who am I or what can I do to you? Filthy faggot." He spat on the ground. 

Jace was about to pounce, when Magnus pushed him aside and gestured him to back off. Jace took a step back but didn't leave the area, panting heavily in rage. Magnus took a deep breath, but didn't move a muscle. His composed demeanour pissed off Jonathan more. He hissed and raised his hand to hit, but Magnus caught it in time. Magnus was trained in several martial arts and was strong enough to hold the nephilim off. He has never shown it to anyone, so when Jonathan failed to budge him, everybody gasped. Jonathan lifted his leg to hit Magnus in the same way as Simon, when a large hand pushed him and he fell on the ground. 

Magnus saw Luke standing in the arena, accompanied by Mr Roberts, their chemistry teacher. He gestured everyone to leave the arena and requested Mr Roberts to look for Mr Singh. Magnus pulled Jace with him and made a quick call to Raphael. When the boy confirmed the Simon was doing fine, he requested them to come to the field as well. 

"Whoa man! You're strong." Jace exclaimed on their way to the field. 

"I know, Blondie. Just remember that before messing up with my sister." He smriked. 

Jace gaped "Was that a shovel talk?"

"It sure was" Magnus winked. 

Before Jace could say anything, they located Alec, sitting on the bleachers. They reached him and Alec quickly stood up checking both of them for injuries. 

"Are you guys okay" He asked worriedly. 

Jace chuckled "We are more than okay, man. This guy here is an unresolved mystery."

Magnus snickered while Alec looked confusedly at both of them. Magnus saw Raphael and Simon approaching them and asked everyone to sit down. When everybody settled down, Magnus directly spoke to Alec. "Alexander, it was all a plot to put you in trouble."

Everyone gasped. "What do you mean, Magnus? Alec asked. 

" You see, Simon was not initially matched with Jonathan. It was either Meliorn or Steven. But, at the last moment, Mr Singh asked Simon to join. Is that correct?"

When Simon nodded, Magnus continued his explanation. "Jonathan assumed that he'll be able beat Simon and as his friend, you'll stood up for him, which in fact happened."

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus raised his hand to stop him. "Has anyone noticed that when Jonathan was hurling insults to me, neither Mr Singh not Victor was present in the center?"

"So, it was all a plot to instigate Alec so that he loses control and hit Jonathan back and Mr Singh can witness only that part?" Jace asked incredulously. 

Magnus nodded and Jace grimaced. 

"But why would he do that? His father, Valentine Morgenstern is already a powerful member of the shadow world governing body, Clave. He also has influence over the board of members of Alicante High. Jonathan is the sole heir of the Morgenstern Empire. What else does he want?" Raphael asked to Magnus, but it was Alec who answered the question. 

"It's because there's an election coming where the board of the members will be changed. My mother has a huge potential to be a part of the board, as she will get support from several influential families, and that's an issue for Valentine. If mom joins the board, then she'll ensure open acceptance of students from all sexualities -"

"And that's an issue for that bigot, Valentine." Simon ended the sentence. 

"Yeah" Alec shrugged. "If my score or stand in school is compromised now, he'll play the 'single mother unable to control her son' card against mom. But, well, thanks to Magnus, we're saved as of now." He offered a small smile. 

Jace slapped Magnus's shoulder "Huh! You guys haven't witness the actual fun part." He chuckled. When he got everyone's attention on him, he started retelling how Magnus stopped Jonathon, making Magnus blush furiously. 

Later when Magnus and Alec were sitting at the roof of Ragnor's house, their usual hangout spot for last few weeks, Magnus let his guard down for the first time after the incident. 

"I was so angry on Jonathan, I was so so angry for you, for Simon. My magic was shouting to strike. It was getting difficult to control. I don't know what would have happened if Luke didn't push him away on time." His voice trembling slightly. 

Alec circled his hand around Magnus's shoulder and pulled the boy close. "I know, Magnus and thank you so much for saving me today." He said softy. 

Magnus snuggled close and let out a sigh. He wanted to assure Alec that it was nothing. He would've done the same for Magnus, but he didn't have the energy to voice all his emotions at that moment. Instead he basked the warmth and comfort emitting from Alec. He was deep in this and didn't know how to stop himself. 

_Or, did he want to stop?_

That was an worry for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading... ❤

Magnus took a deep breath! The slight chill in the autumn morning breeze soothing his soul like balm. After the incident in training center back in summer followed by a strick warning, Jonathan and his friends has kept their distance from Magnus. Alec's mother, Maryse Lightwood has been elected in the board of members ensuring much better environment in school. Moreover, last evening Magnus got the confirmation that his scholarship has been extended until he graduates. Well, its not like Ragnor doesn't has money or he's unwilling to spend it on Magnus, but Magnus doesn't want to be a burden and the scholarship definitely confirms that. He was sure nothing could dampen his mood today. He just needs to find Alexander.

As soon as Alec entered the class, Magnus knew something was wrong. The boy was introvert and preferred to keep it to himself, but he wasn't grumpy in nature. Alec just waved in general towards Jace and Magnus upon entering, and left the class as soon as the bell rang. Magnus didn't have any other class with Alec on that day, hence getting a chance to meet Alec was impossible. 

He tried to ask Jace during lunch, but the blonde boy was as clueless as him. Magnus was feeling so restless that he couldn't concentrate on his favorite potion class. Catarina noticed her friend for a few minutes . 

"What's wrong, Magnus?" She asked at soon as teacher turned towards the board. 

"I don't know, Cat" Magnus shook his head. 

"What do you mean? You're so restless today. Are you feeling sick? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" She sounded genuinely concerned. 

"No, no. It's.. Well.. It's Alexander. I think something is bothering him and I didn't get a chance to speak to him." He explained. 

"Oh! You and your boyfriend." Catarina rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try calling him after school?"

"He's not my boyfriend" Magnus grumbled. 

"Sure, whatever helps you to sleep at night, Mags." Catarina chuckled under her breath. 

Magnus tried very hard to focus on his class and ran out side as soon as the last bell rang, already dialling Alec's number. 

Alec's phone was switched off. Magnus tried several times until he reached home, but the situation remained the same. He tried calling Jace, only to find that he was in gym. Izzy was also unable to help him as she was out of the city, assisting her aunt after an operation. Magnus thought of several scenarios, which increased his panick and thus after half an hour, he found himself in front of Alec's house. 

The door was opened by a lady in her forties. Magnus quickly noted the tall figure, dark hair and hazel eyes, _Maryse Lightwood_. 

"Yes?" She asked politely. 

Magnus was nervous. He didn't expect Alec's mother to be at home and somehow thought he'll face Alec directly. 

"Um..yeah..hello ma'am. Alexander.. I mean Alec and I study in the same class and I needed his help in..um..in a chapter of chemistry." He sputtered. 

"And you are?"

"Magnus, Magnus Bane."

A knowing smile crept on Maryse face. "Of course you are. Go, Alec is in his room upstairs. Last room to the left."

"Thank you, Mrs Lightwood."

"Oh, just call me Maryse." She scoffed. 

Magnus smiled and quickly turned towards the stairs but halted at her next words. 

"Magnus, I know why you're here. Please take care of my boy." She added softly. 

Magnus nodded and climed two steps at a time. He knocked lightly on Alec's door, but there was no response. He was about to knock again when the door was bursted open. 

"Magnus? What're you doing here?" Alec asked him, surprise evident in his voice. 

"Well, I need your help with chemistry." Magnus supplied. 

"Chemistry? That's your strong point and I'm not even good at chemistry." 

Magnus rolled his eyes "Would you let me enter and carry on with your interrogation while we are both seated somewhere?"

Alec blushed and stepped aside to let Magnus in. Magnus glanced around. While Alec has been in Magnus's room several times, he was in Alec's room for the first time. 

The room was painted in baby blue with minimum furnitures. The only personal touch in the room was the photos pinned above the desk. Magnus walked towards it and smiled looking at young Alec, Jace and Izzy, looking all goofy covered in mud and grinning wildly at camera. 

Alec cleared his throat and gestured Magnus to sit down. "So, why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Magnus sat on the chair beside the desk while Alec settled himself on his bed. "Are you okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked softly. 

Alec flinched and averted his gaze from Magnus. Magnus held Alec's hand "You don't have to tell me. I know something is bothering you and I was worried. I just want to be there for you, if you let me." He quickly assured the other boy. 

Alec sighed but neither did he utter any word nor he released Magnus's hand. So Magnus told him all about his day, his scholarship, how Raphael has pushed Lorenzo just to sit beside Simon. He lost track of time and when he was recalling a story from his home schooling days, Maryse knocked the door. 

Both the boys looked up and hastily left each other's hand they were still holding. Maryse gave them a small smile.   
"Magnus, why don't you join us for dinner?" 

Magnus stood up, wiping his hands on his thigh. "No, no, Maryse. It's absolutely fine. I'll leave now. Ragnor must be waiting for me."

Maryse shook her head. "Don't worry, I've already informed Ragnor. You can even stay at night. You know? A boys night out. Today is Friday after all. Come now, both of you." She smiled mischievously and left. 

Magnus looked at Alec, who was looking at the door with a small frown. Magnus cleared his throat "Alexander, I don't want to impose. I'll leave after dinner."

"No" Alec said almost pleading "Please, stay, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, it's okay. Who am I to decline an invite from the hottest guy of Alicante High?" He grinned. 

Alec blushed and rolled his eyes fondly. 

After dinner, they settled in Alec's bed, ready to watch a movie in his laptop. Magnus rolled his sleeves for the umpteenth time "Uh! Alexander! You're a giant. I'm getting lost in your clothes." He whined. 

Alec chuckled "You're looking cute though."

Magnus gaped. _Cute?!_ It was his turn to blush. He just scoffed and hit the play button starting the movie. 

Halfway through the movie, Alec turned towards him "Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For being there, for not letting me sulk alone, for being just you." Alec spoke softly. 

Magnus smiled and held his hand "It's okay, Alexander. You were also there for me when I was down. That's what friends do."

Alec nodded and focused back on the laptop screen.   
"Last night my father came and they again fought over me. I feel so worthless sometimes."

"Alexander -" Magnus reached out to hold the boy in an embrace. 

Alec snuggled closer "No, Magnus, it's true. If not for me, they would have stayed together. Izzy would have her father." 

Magnus's heart clenched in pain "That's not true, Alexander. Was Maryse happy with your father?" He asked gently. 

"I'm not sure. They used to fight a lot and Robert, my father, cheated on her as well."

"Then? I'm sure Maryse is happier now. You're not the reason for their divorce. You're just the push your mother needed to take the step."

"She tells me the same!"

Magnus smiled and brushed Alec's hair out his forhead. 

"I'm not a disappointment then?" Alec asked in a small voice. 

Magnus touched his cheek forcing him to look up. "No, Alexander. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Alec gave a teary laugh and rubbed the back of his own neck. "I'm a thing then?" He teased. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and slapped Alec's shoulder playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading... ❤

Magnus stretched lazily on his bed. It was the day after Christmas and he has no where to go. He took his time on the bed soaking up the warmth of the blanket while scrolling through social media. Izzy has posted the photos from Christmas. This year Magnus and Ragnor have celebrated Christmas with the Lightwoods. He grinned at the photo of him and Alec, standind side by side in front of the Christmas tree. While Magnus was smiling at the camera, Alec was looking at him with a lopsided grin on his face. Magnus quickly saved the photo and set it as his phone background. 

He stepped out of the shower and was deciding what to wear, when the door was opened with a bang by a harried looking Ragnor.  
"Magnus, Imogen has been murdered. Take Alec and come to Alicante High. Now!"  
Ragnor left as soon as the words were said. 

Magnus stood frozen for a moment, grasping the situation. Imogen Herondale, the Head of the Board of Members of Alicante High and one of the decision makers of Clave has been murdered. That also meant that Jace has lost his last family member, his grandmother. 

Magnus quickly dressed himself and called Alec. 

"Hey, Magnus -" Alec answered after 2 rings. 

Magnus interrupted him "Alexander, come to the main door within 2 minutes. I'm coming. Is Maryse home?" 

"No, mom is at work. Is everything alright?"

"No, call her to come the school urgently and you come to the front door."

He ended the call and picked up a few vials from his small apothecary. Putting the vials inside of his jacket, he swirled his hand to create a portal. No one, except Ragnor and Luke knew his power and they wanted to keep it a secret until he graduates, as there are people who'll be more that eager to exploit his abilities. But, this is an emergency and it's just Alec. 

When he stepped out of the portal, Alec was already there, anxiously looking at the road. The whoosh of the portal closing made him jump and he immediately held out a small knife. It was seraph blade in glamour. Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"It's just me, darling."

"Magnus? Did you just portal?"

"Yeah, I did. But this is not the time to discuss that. Just keep it to yourself."

Alec nodded and Magnus explained the situation to him quickly. Alec paled. "Mom was telling me just the other day that she has a feeling something bad is going to happen. But, I'm sure she also didn't suspect something so horrible or so soon."

Magnus created another portal and already grabbing Alec's hand, when he turned and told the other way "it's time to play soldiers, Shadowhunter."

When they reached school, several people from the shadow world were already there. Magnus looked around and noted the known faces. Ragnor, Catarina with her parents, Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, Lorenzo, Maia - the young werewolf, Steven - the werepanther and several other teachers, who were either nephilim or warlock. 

Luke stood in the center and addressed the group circling him.  
"Everyone, listen up!" He shouted. "There are demons and most likely a few forsaken has taken hold of the school. Imogen, sadly felt a trigger and came alone to inspect. She was able to inform me before..well.. She left us. But, now we need to clear the ground."

He looked at the students "Guys, I know you've been trained for it and we didn't want you young people in the field so early. But, we need as many hands as possible at the moment. If any one feels that they're not prepared for the battle, physically or mentally, you can leave. We'll understand."

When no student made any move, he nodded, feeling proud as the principal of the school.  
"Mr Roberts, take all the shapeshifter students with you along with Jocelyn and Catarina. Ragnor, you take Magnus, Alec, Clary and Lorenzo with you. Rest of you, follow me. We'll enter the school from three sides. I'm getting the center. Ragnor take left and Roberts, you take right. Understood?"

There was a murmur of agreement and they got separated quickly. Ragnor quickly explained them a plan and asked to send fire messages for help or backup.

Magnus proceed cautiously, magic crackling on his palm at his disposal. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Lorenzo doing the same. Clary held 2 small daggers while Alec was ready with bow and quiver full of arrows. 

They took small steps through the parking lot, towards the main Hall at the center of the building. They were about to enter the building, when Ragnor saw them. Multiple demons of different type, roaming around the school. Ragnor hit them with a blast of his green magic and a few of the demons disintegrated, leaving the stinking odor and ground splashed with ichor. 

As soon as the demons located the source of attack, then ran towards the group. Magnus and Alec faught back to back, saving each other's back. They made a good team, Alec - the calm one and a better range with his bow, Magnus - the fierce one and shorter range with his magic. Magnus realized that Luke has chosen a perfect group for them. Ragnor, a brave warrior ready with a sword and magic leading two warlock-shadowhunter pair. They were unbeatable. 

They were down to last two demons, when Ragnor received message from Luke that they have cleared the area and heading towards the main gate. Magnus was distracted momentarily and a demon took the opportunity to jump on him. 

"Magnus" Alec shouted and pushed Magnus aside. It was a moment too late and demon's tail sliced Alec's stomach. He hissed in pain and fell on his knee. Lorenzo was there immediately, blusting both the demons with fire balls. 

Magnus quickly sat beside Alec checking the injury with his magic. The cut was shallow and there was no trace of venom. He sighed in relief. He urged rest of the group to proceed and assured them he would heal Alec. Ragnor patted his shoulder and left with Lorenzo and Clary. 

Alec hissed again. "Shh..it's okay Alexander. I'm going to heal you." Magnus summoned his magic. "It might sting, Alexander. Hold on, okay?" He warned. When Alec nodded, he started his work. 

He has healed a few warlocks and were-people while in homeschool. He knew from his experience that non-warlocks always feel sting while getting healed by magic. He steeled his mind and pushed his magic in Alec. Surprisingly there was no restraint from the angle blood and his work was done within a few minutes. 

Alec lay panting while his skin losing the red tint. Magnus brushed his hair from his forhead "Are you okay, Alexander? Did it hurt?" He asked softly. 

Alec shook his head "No, healing magic doesn't hurt me. Me and Jace have been healed by Dr Loss, Catarina's father. Jace told me that it burnt in his skin, but I didn't feel a thing."

Magnus was surprised but that was not the time to dwell further on it. He helped the other boy to stand up and they left to join the rest. 

Everyone was gathered near the entrance and Catarina with her parents were healing the injured ones. Magnus located Jace, standing beside Maryse with a haunted look in his face. Alec ran towards his best friend and engulfed him in a hug. Jace let go of his emotions for the first time and his soul wrenching sobs filled the air.  
~~~~~

Magnus was sitting on the ground cross legged sipping from the can of orange juice someone has handed him, when Luke clapped requesting everyone's attention. 

"Thank you everyone for gathering here in such a short notice and helping us to protect the school. I'm feeling very sad to say that it was a planned attack."

Every body gasped. Luke nodded sadly "Yes, a portal was created in Imogen's office and through which at lease a hundred demons portaled in. As the portal opened in her office, Imogen was the only one to get the alert and she came to inspect." He looked at Jace, sitting beside Alec, eyes burning with rage. 

"That wonderful strong woman sent me a fire message and helped us to save others." Luke added. 

"Who did it?" Jace growled in his spot and Alec immediately held his best friend close to him. 

Luke shook his head "We don't know yet, Jace and trust me we want to avenge her death as much as you do. She raised me with your father after I lost my family." 

"Luke, did you say the demons were portaled in?" Maryse asked confused. Usually the demons come from a rift between this dimension and Edom, the hell dimension. 

It was Antonio Rey, Lorenzo's father who answered Maryse. "Yes, Maryse, I've found a portal shred in Imogen's office and I can confirm that it was used to summon the demons specifically. It also means an warlock is involved in it."

An eerie silence fell over the crowd. Luke requested everyone to go back and get some rest. Slowly the crowd disassembled. Maryse took Jace to their house, the boy needed some maternal care now. Alec followed them nodding once to Magnus. 

Ragnor and Magnus walked back with Luke and his family. None of the warlock has enough energy or magic left to create a portal. 

"Whom do you suspect?" Ragnor asked quietly. 

Luke glanced at him "I don't know, Ragnor. She was a woman of principles. She has pissed off many in her lifetime."

"Can't we track the warlock using the portal shred?" Magnus offered. 

Ragnor shook his head "I don't think so, but Antonio will try nonetheless. He has taken the shred with him."

No one spoke during the rest of their walk and soon Magnus found himself in his room sprawled on the bed. He took out his phone and typed a quick message to Alec. 

[To: Alexander]  
We have just reached home. Are you all okay? 

He didn't expect a reply from Alec. The boy must be busy comforting his best friend. But within a minute, his phone pinged. 

[From: Alexander]  
Yeah, we're fine. Mom has forced Jace to have some soup and he fell asleep. 

[From: Alexander]  
I didn't get the chance to thank you back then. Thank you so much, Magnus, for healing me. 

[To: Alexander]  
Jace would take time to recover. But, he's strong and we all will be there for him. 

[To: Alexander]  
There's no need to thank me, Alexander. I'm the one who should thank you. You saved my life by jumping in front of the demon. That was a reckless move, you know?

[From: Alexander]  
May be, but my first thought was to protect you. 

Magnus smiled. 

[To: Alexander]  
Stupid Nephilim. Get some rest now. Please take care of yourself. 

[From: Alexander]  
You also take care. See you soon. 

Magnus changed his clothes and got under the blanket once again. The morning has left him physically and mentally exhausted. He drifted to sleep thinking of Jace's haunted look with a dull ache in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading.. ❤
> 
> (Sorry in advance for the cliff hanger chapter! )

It's been five days.. FIVE LONG DAYS..Magnus is surviving without seeing Alec. Alec is representing Alicante High in an Archery Competition and his stupid coach didn't allow the students to carry phones as it might distract them. 

Magnus pouts at his closet. He is missing Alec. He knew he would miss him, but maybe he wasn't sure of the depth of his feelings for Alec. He has felt lost with a nagging fear in his mind.

"What if Alec meet someone during the competition? They say a shared interest is important for a relationship and Alexander is very passionate about archery. What if he meets a hot archer? All the athletes are hot! Urgh! What if he forgets me? Am I even important to him?"

His chain of thoughts was broken by his phone's ring. He frowned at the screen and swiped the green icon "What's up, Raphael?"

"Where are you?" Raphael hissed. 

"Um..home.. I'll be there within 10 minute, why?" Magnus asked confused. Raphael always goes to school a bit early to spend a few extra minutes with Simon. After the Jonathan incident, Raphael has at last confessed his feelings and they're a cute couple now. Magnus gave them his blessings, absolutely unsolicited. 

"Your boy is back. You were moping around for the last week. I thought you wanted to meet him first." It was Raphael's turn to be confused. 

"Alexander? He is back!" Magnus all but shouted. 

"Yes, idiot." Raphael ended the call. 

Magnus looked at his phone screen with a bewildered expression.  
"When did he come back? Why didn't he contact me?"

He snapped his finger to get dressed. Ragnor hated such petty use of magic, but this is a time of emergency and emergency demands drastic measures and breaking rule is one of those drastic steps. 

_Yeah, fine! Magnus is dramatic! His crush is back after five days. He can be dramatic now. Sue him._

Magnus dashed out of the house leaving a shouting Ragnor complaining about disruption in morning peace. 

As soon as Magnus entered the school, his eyes frantically searched for Alec. "He's in the training room." A voice whispered near his ear. 

He shrieked and turned to face a giggling Clary. 

"Biscuit, are you planning to give me a heat attack or what?" He asked frowning. 

Clary grinned "Oh no! I just know what my brother is thinking."

Magnus melted a little at the mention of brother. Clary is calling him brother for last couple of months, but every time she mentions it, Magnus gets emotional. 

Clary pushed his shoulder "Oh come on now! Don't get all emo on me. Go, find your guy!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm not sharing any secrets with you" He murmured and walked towards the training center. 

Magnus found Alec in training center. Oh! He definitely found him. Sitting on a bench, all sweaty in that black vest with a bow in his hand. AND he wasn't alone. There was another guy, all blonde and tall and muscular, leaning on Alec, speaking in a serious manner. Magnus immediately decides to hate that boy. 

Magnus never feels comfortable in training center. He passionately dislikes all the weights and training equipments. He is satisfied with his yoga and martial arts. Thank you very much. 

He felt more out of the place seeing Alec _intimately_ sitting with another boy. He scoffed and turned on his heels to leave the awful place, but bumped with someone very sweaty and somewhat stinky. Jace! Urgh! Can't universe play the cruel game some other day? 

He scrunched his nose and stepped back from Jace. "Blondie! You're stinking!"

"Man! I can't smell all flowery after work out. I'm on my way to shower now." Jace frowned. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, but their conversation has attracted Alec's attention as he called out for Magnus. 

Magnus was ready to bolt towards the door, but Alec reached them before that, the other boy following him. Alec was smiling happily. 

"Obviously he's happy. Got a hot archer. They must have planned their wedding already. Why Alec 'The Angel' Lightwood will be interested in me?" Magnus cursed internally. 

Jace, the traitor chose the moment to leave them, making Magnus face the couple alone. He straightened his shoulder and plastered a smile on his face. 

"Alexander! You're back.. How was the competition?" He asked airily. 

Before Alec could answer him, the other boy chose to speak "Alexander? Is that your name, Al?" 

_AL?? Oh! They're in nickname stage now! Wonder-fucking-ful!_

Alec blushed. "Yeah! That's my full name, but no one calls me that actually."

_Oh! Magnus is now no one. Brilliant!_

"Anyway, Magnus, this is my archery partner Andrew, from Idris High. He's visiting our school for this week as we've another competition on Friday. Andrew, this is Magnus." Alec quickly introduced both of them. 

Magnus smiled (all fake, trust me) and offered his hand "Magnus Bane".

Andrew gave him a smug smile and shook his hand "Andrew Underhill".

The bell rang, giving Magnus the perfect opportunity to leave the archers alone and go to his class. Expectedly, Magnus sulked through out the day. He chose not to speak to anyone or go to cafeteria during lunch hours. Alec wasn't in the classes, important archery practice and all, with handsome Andrew. 

He was walking back towards his house, when he felt a solid punch land on his back. He turned quickly, magic ready to hit back. Clary was standing with her hand in fist, ready to punch again, a horrified looking Simon behind her. 

"What's wrong with you today?" Magnus snapped. 

Clary narrowed her eyes "Magnus! You promised to go the book shop with us today as YOU needed a few books and guess what? You never came." She growled. 

Magnus swalloed. _Shit._ "I'm so sorry guys. I wasn't feeling well and it just slipped out my head!" He smiled apologetically. 

Clary frowned in concern "What happened to you? All okay? You weren't there in the cafeteria during lunch. We thought you were with Alec."

Magnus grimaced. _That ship has sailed, or rather sunk before it was even prepared for sailing._ Clary observed him for a moment, then turned to say bye to Simon and dragged Magnus to the park. 

Magnus collapsed on a bench. There was no escape from the little red head. Clary sat beside him, tucking her feet under her knees "Spill. Now."

So Magnus spilled. He told every thingthing, from Andrew to being no one. Clary listened to him attentively, nodding and thinking. "I think you are over reacting, Magnus." She offered. 

"I don't think so, biscuit. He didn't contact me after he returned and he promised to call me as soon as he's back." He said quietly. 

Clary hugged him from the side "What'll you do now?"

"I'll skip school for this week. Today's Wednesday. Friday classes will be cancelled anyway, for the competition. So, I'll just miss one day. I'll get the notes from Catarina. I need sometime to clear my mind. It was wrong of me to think that someone can love me." He smiled sadly. 

Clary widened her eyes and blinked "Mags, do you love him?" 

"Yeah, biscuit, sadly I do."

They were both silent for a few minutes lost in thought. "Magnus, you're the most kind person I've ever met. If he can't love you back, it's his loss." Clary declared. 

Magnus shook his head and ruffled Clary's hair "It's okay, biscuit. I'm not blaming him. Let's get back. Jocelyn might be worried by now.  
~~~~~

Magnus did exactly what he said he would do. He stayed home for the next 2 days, reading through old spell books, watching crappy shows, listening to sad songs and crying. Ragnor tried asking him what has happened, but he has politely ignored him. 

What would he say? That he fell in love with a nephilim boy, who has found his love in another nephilim. What was he thinking? One of the angel blood will love him, an orphan boy with demon blood? 

It was Saturday morning and Magnus was moping alone in his room, when he heard a knock at the main door. He sighed and dragged himself out of his room. Ragnor was away visiting a client and would come back at night. He glanced at his phone once again on his way towards the door. Still no message from Alec. He sighed again and opened the door to find Alec, nervously chewing his bottom lip. 

"Alexander? What are you doing here?" 

Alec looked up at him and blinked. 

Something clicked in Magnus head "You must be looking for Ragnor. He's away and he'll return at night."

Alec blinked again. 

_What's wrong with this boy?_ Magnus frowned. 

"You're not dying." Alec stated. 

Now it was Magnus's turn to blink "No, I'm not, but I'm not sure that's a good news for you or not." 

"By the angel!" Alec exhaled stepping inside the house and engulfing Magnus in a bear hug. 

Magnus was confused and he couldn't stop himself from returning the hug. 

After a few moments, Alec released him but kept holding his hand, as if Magnus will run away if he doesn't hold him. _Actually, he might will!_ "Can we talk?" Alec asked. 

Magnus looked at his serious expression and nodded. He closed the main door and took Alec to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading... ❤

Magnus gestured Alec to sit down and settled in his bed, leaning on the headboard. It's going to be a long 'talk'. Alec doesn't sit, he kept standing near the bed, staring at Magnus. Magnus sighs "Congratulations on your win. On both the competitions."

Alec's eyes widen "You know I won?"

Magnus scoffs "Of course, I know. Although you didn't seem it fit to tell me. I got the news from Isabelle."

Alec arched an eyebrow "Then why didn't you come to the competition yesterday?"

"No reason, just felt like staying at home." Magnus shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. 

"You didn't want to see me compete?" Alec asked. 

Magnus looked up and immediately regrets seeing the sad expression on Alec's face. He swallowed, this isn't the way he wants the conversation to go. But, he also isn't sure what is the right way. 

"I didn't think it would have mattered" He almost whispered. 

Alec looked at him incredulously "What do you mean? One of my closest friend is not there to cheer for me when I won the Championship and it won't matter? 

Magnus isn't sure how to answer this. He could have said that his boyfriend was there already. But he didn't and so he shrugged again. 

It seemed to infuriate Alec more. He started pacing on the floor.  
"I expected..no..I wanted..no I needed you to be there. You know I hate public speaking. They asked me to give a speech. I was such a mess and you weren't there. Raphael told me you weren't in school on Thursday as well. So, I was worried and thought something is very wrong with you as you never missed school." He rambled on. 

Magnus stood up and went near Alec. "I'm perfectly fine, Alec. I was feeling lazy." He said with a small smile. 

Alec whirled on his heels to face Magnus. "Alec?"

"Yeah, that's your name." Magnus deadpanned. 

Alec rolled his eyes "I know! But, you never call me Alec. You always call me Alexander."

"I thought no one calls you Alexander." Magnus couldn't stop the bite out of his voice. 

"What?" Alec sounded confused. 

Magnus was feeling really angry now. Alec was literally rubbing the rejection on his face or did he really forget their conversation just 3 days ago. 

"Oh come on! I'm sure you don't want me to call you AL?! " Magnus went to stand beside his window. He can't face Alec now. 

"Al? What are you talking about Magnus? Oh.. Wait.. Andrew?" Alec sounded genuinely bewildered. 

Magnus rolled his eyes but didn't answer or turn towards Alec. 

After a moment, he felt Alec touching his shoulder "Are you mad at me?" 

Tears threatened to fall from Magnus's eyes and he blinked rapidly shaking his head. 

Alec turned Magnus slowly "Magnus, what is it?"

Magnus lowered his gaze to look at the buttons of Alec's shirt. He couldn't look into Alec's eyes and not spill the tears. 

Alec cupped Magnus's chin on one hand to make him look up, but Magnus pushed his hand away and took a step backwards. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Alec asked. 

Magnus flinched upon hearing Alec's defeated tone. He was hurt and as a result hurting Alec. 

"Why are you here, Alec? Why are you not with your boyfriend?" He managed to ask. 

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, Magnus and if I had, you would've been the first one to know."

_What does it mean?_

"But, Andrew..that nephilim boy?" 

"What about him?"

Magnus was silent. What would he say? 

Alec asked again "Did you think he is my boyfriend? Why?" 

Magnus turned to look at his amused expression and the damn broke. 

"What do you mean why? You were away for almost a week and didn't contact me after you came back. When I got to know, I ran to school to meet you to find you sitting intimately with another boy, who is obviously good looking and definitely your archery partner. He calls you by cute nickname and you told him no one calls you Alexander. Seriously? I'm no one then. The guy was literally eye fucking you, you have not contacted me even for a single time in last 3 days and now you are asking me why I think he's your boyfriend?"

Magnus was panting heavily after the heated speech. 

Alec looked shocked. Magnus again turned towards the window unsure what to do next. 

Alec handed him a bottle of water after a few minutes. White taking a few sips of water, he couldn't help but notice the smirk on the other boy's face. 

"What?" Magnus snapped. 

Alec shook his head "You're jealous." A smug smile on his face. 

Magnus scoffed "I don't get jealous."

"You're jealous. You're actually jealous." Alec grinned. 

"No, I -" Magnus threw his hands in the air. He had enough. 

"You know what? Yes, I was jealous and I am hurt. I don't know what else should I feel. The boy I'm in love with when openly declares that I'm no one, it hurts. When I want to be his partner, seeing someone else so close to him, yes, that made me jealous. I'm not sorry, Alec. If you want you can leave."

_Oh God! What did he do? He has just confessed his love to Alec. Should he leave? He lives here. Where would he go?_

Magnus went back to his spot near window, closing his eyes and waiting for the rejection. 

When after several minutes, no sound came, he turned. Alec was rooted on the same spot, lips parted, eyes lost. 

Magnus genuinely felt bad for him. "It's okay, Alec. I never expected you to love me back. I know I'm a warlock, demon blood is running through my veins. You..are you.. I mean..you're a nephilim from one of the most prestigious - "

His speech was interrupted as Alec pressed lips on his. Magnus's heart fluttered in his rib cage. He instinctively wound his arms around Alec's waist pulling him closer. Alec held his chin with one hand and his other hand went to Magnus's neck deepening the kiss. It was everything and more Magnus has ever imagined. 

Alec was the one to break the kiss breathing heavily. He didn't let go of Magnus, kept him close, resting his own forhead on the other boy's forhead. Magnus could feel Alec's heartbeats from where his own chest was pressed. 

Alec looked up after a few moments, a soft smile on his lips "I hope that answers all your questions."

Magnus smiled back and nodded "I love you, Alexander."

Alec's face broke into a bright smile "I love you too, Magnus." 

Magnus kissed him again. 

After an hour, when they were able to settle on Magnus's bed with a large box of pizza, Magnus gathered the courage to ask the question nibbling in his head. 

"Why didn't you contact me when you came back?"

Alec took a large bite of pizza and looked at him "Max, my youngest brother broke my phone while I was away. He was playing with it and when mom didn't pay attention, he dipped it in his glass of milk. I asked Izzy to inform you. I guess she forgot and I didn't get the chance to repair it yet."

Magnus hummed and shifted his focus on the pizze slice. 

"Magnus.." 

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I would love that."

"But, I have a condition."

"What now?"

"You'll call me Alexander."

"I thought no one calls you Alexander."

"No one, but you. I didn't want Andrew to call me Alexander. That's why I said so. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Alexander."  
~~~

Next day, when Magnus went to pick Alec, he was waiting outside his house accompanied by Jace and Izzy. 

Izzy ran to give him a hug, but Jace narrowed his eyes. "What are your intentions towards my best friend?"

"Jace!" Alec was embarrassed and his cheeks were already turning pink. 

Magnus rolled his eyes "Keep your shovel talk to yourself, Blondie. But, let me assure you, I love your best friend dearly and I'm never going to hurt him." He shot an wink to Alec, who ducked his head to hide his blushing. 

Jace seemed satisfied with the answer and marched inside the house after giving them a mock salute. 

Alec rolled his eyes and offered his hand to Magnus "Shall we?"

Magnus grinned and held Alec's hand "Let's go to our first date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A long-ish chaper and includes very mild mention of violence. 
> 
> Happy reading... ❤

Magnus stepped out of the house to meet Alec, smiling shyly at him. It's been six months since they have confessed their love to each other. They have crossed all 'stages' of relationship and was very much committed, still his boyfriend was little shy around him. 

"You're adorable." Magnus kissed Alec on cheek. 

Alec blushed "I'm not adorable."

Magnus rolled his eyes "Alexander, we are together for six months now. We've lost virginity with each other. We've seen each other naked more times than I can count but you are still blushing. You are the most adorable guy I've ever met."

In answer, Alec pulled him close to kiss him deeply. Magnus hummed in the kiss, but they had to break the kiss very soon as someone cleared throat, very loudly. 

Magnus turned to meet Ragnor, standing on the door step, hands on hip. 

"What is it, my dear cabbage?" Magnus asked him sweetly. 

"I know you boys are in love and all that, just don't scare away my clients. I'm expecting one right now. Continue kissing somewhere else." He made a shooing movement with his hand. 

Magnus scoffed "Fine. We're leaving. I know you're just jealous of us."

Ragnor rolled his eyes but there was a fond smile on his lips. 

They were going to the park to meet their friends. Alec held Magnus's hand and stroked his thumb over the knuckles. Magnus smiled at the gesture and squeezed their joined hands. Alec looked at him and smiled back. 

They all sat in the ground on a big blanket. It reminded Magnus of the last summer when they were new friends and he wished he could date Alec. The new addition to their group today was Raphael, Simon and Catarina. 

Catarina looked at everyone and frowned "Am I like a ninth wheel here?"

Magnus smriked "I've told you many times, Cat that you should ask Lorenzo out."

Catarina snickered "Oh please. He's very much gay and very much crazy about Alec's partner."

Magnus looked at Alec shocked "Andrew?"

Alec grinned and nodded. Magnus still looked at him confused. Alec looped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and pulled him close. 

"When he came to our school for the competition, he saw Lorenzo and he was pretty much gone. That day when you saw us, we were discussing how he can ask Lorenzo out. How could you think I'll look at anyone when I can look at the most handsome student of Alicante High?" He whispered. 

Magnus looked at Alec and held his face on both hands to kiss him senseless. Alec laughed at the sudden onslaught and they both were on the ground. Raphael forced them apart grumbling about the bad influence on kids. 

Magnus was happy, he has got more than he could ever dream. He looked at his surrounding. The things haven't changed much from last summer. Izzy and Meliorn were still lost in each other, Jace was looking at Clary with open adoration, Raphael and Catarina are snickering at everyone, Simon is..well..just Simon - lost in his own thoughts, Alec is laying on the ground with his head on Magnus's lap arguing with Clary about another book. The only difference was Magnus was getting pulled down frequently for a chaste kiss, making him feel all giddy and sappy.   
~~~~~

It was a summer evening when Ragnor came running in Magnus's room. Looking at his face, Magnus knew something bad has happened..again. 

"What is it now?" He asked, voice filled with worry. 

"Attack in Alicante High. A few students were inside working on a project. Gather as much people as you can and come quickly." Ragnor spoke urgently. 

Magnus nodded and called Alec knowing he can get the nephilims via Alec. Then he called Raphael and Maia. 

After around half an hour, when he reached his school, a part of the building has collapsed and the area was swarming with demons. The very powerful wards surrounding the school were keeping the mundanes safe. 

Nephilims and warlocks were already on attack, banishing demons as quickly as possible. Soon they were joined by wolves and panthers. Alec climed a near by tree shooting arrows at the flying demons. 

Magnus glanced at him boyfriend once "Alexander, be careful."

"You too, babe!" Alec yelled back. 

It's not at all an appropriate time, but Magnus's heart flipped hearing the endearment. Alec has called him babe several times, mostly during the moments of passion or when they were alone. Magnus couldn't stop the small smile which crept on his lips. But now, he needed to focus at the task on hand. 

They quickly made teams and were fighting furiously. The demons were quickly depleting at the onslaught of seraph blades, runed arrows, fireballs and animal bites. Magnus was almost hopeful that the battle was coming to an end, when he noticed some weird movements on his side. 

He checked his surrounding, Catarina and Clary was fighting side by side. Rest of the fighters were nearby as well. He cautiously followed the movement which led him to the hallway leading to the washrooms. He turned the corner and came face to face with 2 forsakens. 

He blasted one forsaken with his magic. It flew away, but stood up again, mostly unharmed. Magnus was shocked. He gathered more powerful magic around his palms. He was about to hit again, when everything went blank.   
~~~~~

Magnus woke up in a stinky place, hands tied in magic preventing shackles. He slowly looked around. It was a cage like structure and it was vacant at the moment. He wasn't sure why he was captured or who did it.

He sat on the cold stone floor shivering. From the small window at the top of the wall he could feel the sun has set, the stone wall out side the cage was getting darker by each minute. Hunger, fatigue, exhaustion took over his senses. The last thought before he dozed off was of Alec's. 

The next time he woke up with a splash of cold water in his face. He could see 2 burly men standing in front of him. One of them had a small light in his and and Magnus could see outlines of runes on both of them. 

_Nephilims_

Magnus's stomach dropped. He had a feeling things are going to be ugly, very ugly. The man who wasn't holding the light, kicked Magnus "Stand up, warlock. Boss wants to meet you."

Magnus stood up slowly, fighting without his magic against those men was not an option. The cold from the stone floor has made his muscles numb and sore. He tried his best not to stumble and keep his posture straight. 

He was taken to an open ground. A quick glance around made him realize, they were in an abandoned zoo, which was guarded by strong wards. He wasn't sure how anyone will locate him here. 

He met an army of nephilims standing in the ground and in the middle there were 2 middle aged bald men. The man in the exact center, had an insane gleam in his eyes. His eyeballs were purple and he had visible black veins in his body. He was the leader of the army, that was clear from others stance. His face filled with disgust as soon as he saw Magnus. He looked at his back "Is this the demon child?"

His voice has an eerie edge and Magnus was sure, the man wasn't normal. The another bald men on the leader's left side looked uncomfortable, so was the lady with similar black lines on her face. When he heard a scared reply from the background, realization hit him. 

"Yes, father, I mean, yes, sir. This is the warlock, Magnus Bane." Jonathon Morgenstern answered. The boy looked paler than usual and his hands and face were covered in bruises. 

_Valentine Morgenstern, who went missing after the death of Imogen Herondale and was one of the main suspects of that murder._

Valentine was happy with the confirmation and focused back on Magnus.   
"So, demon child, who is your father?"

Magnus knew the real meaning behind the question but he chose to ignore it.   
"My step father was Jakub Novák. I'm not sure he's alive or not."

The burly man standing beside him slapped him hard, splitting his lower lip. He could taste the coppery blood in his mouth. Magnus straightened his spine but showed no sign of pain. 

"Warlock, I'll show your space, soon. But I need some information first. As soon as you tell me, your suffering will be lesser." Valentine snarled. 

Magnus forced all his will power and smirked "and..what exactly can I tell you? Aren't you much older to know better than a 17 year old warlock?" 

Another slap, a few more kicks and a shove after Magnus was again pulled on his feet. He could feel bruises forming on his body and there was a cut bleeding on his forhead. 

Valentine looked at one his minions "John, this warlock is not going to cooperate. Just take his blood and kill him."

Magnus's stomach knotted in dread. Without his magic he won't be able to fight off these goons. He stalled his movement as much as he can. One of the men raised a dagger to cut his arm when an arrow hit the man on his neck and he fell on the ground, lifeless. Magnus looked at the arrow base with a single purple feather. "Alexander" His body flooded with relief. 

Within a moment, the area was flooded with nephilims, warlocks and animals. Valentine's men was not prepared for this sudden attack and they were getting slaughtered mercilessly. Valentine surged forward and grabbed Magnus. 

"Open the portal, now." He ordered the lady with black lines. But the lady made no movement. 

"Warlock, you'll not disobey me. Do it." Valentine shouted once again. The lady stood there trembling but didn't raise her hand. Valentine was panting with rage and his eyes we're turning red. He pulled out his seraph blade and held it against Magnus's throat. 

"Anyone make another movement, I'm going to kill your warlock." He shouted on top his voice and everybody froze. 

Clary raised her seraph blade and held it against Jonathan "Release my brother or I'll kill your son." She threatened. 

"Clarissa, my darling daughter" Valentine drawled "You're threatening to kill your own brother to save this demon child. Your mother's influence has corrupted you. You are going against your father. Come on daughter, fight with me."

"You are not my father and this sick guy is not my brother. You've made a huge mistake by going against my family, Valentine. I'll not blink twice to kill you." The red head girl was blazing with fury. 

Valentine laughed "Oh, Clarissa, you've got my fierceness. Come join me darling." He shook his head. 

Clary stood there looking smug and suddenly Magnus felt a push on his back, he fell on the ground. He looked up to find Luke and Alec standing in front of him, seraph blades raised on their hands. 

"Alec! What are you doing?" The other bald man shouted. 

Alec didn't risk moving his eyes from the man in front of him "Robert, don't you dare to take my name in your lips and don't worry, you'll face the same fate soon." He yelled back. 

_Robert Lightwood!_ Magnus realized. 

Valentine lost his patience and attacked Luke. Both the men were engaged in a sword fight. Valentine was fighting with odd force and with only one motive, kill. He made a slash on Luke's arm and the injured man hissed with pain. He stumbled and Valentine raised his sword to make the final blow, when a dagger pierced his heart. The man fell, gasping for last breaths and went still. 

Silence fell over the ground. His men stopped fighting, unsure what to do next as their leader fell. Robert attempted to flee, but was caught by Jace and Maia, in wolf form. Magnus couldn't take anymore and he lost consciousness.   
~~~~~

Magnus woke up screaming and immediately a pair of hands held him, making soothing circle on his back. He took a deep breath and focused on his surrounding. He was on his bed and Catarina was holding him. He leaned on his best friend and she held him close. 

"What happened?" He asked, voiced hoarsed with unuse. 

"We don't know all the details yet. Let's go outside. Luke will tell us." She informed. 

Luke was lying on the couch, his arm bandaged. Jocelyn and Clary sitting on the floor beside him. Ragnor was standing near the fireplace, talking to Dr Loss, nursing a drink. Maryse, Alec and Jace was sitting on different chairs in the living room. Everybody looked up as soon as Magnus and Catarina entered the room. 

Ragnor crossed the room with quick strides and embraced Magnus tightly. Magnus held onto him tightly, feeling safe and secure after a long time. Ragnor gave him a tight lipped smile, too emotional to utter any word. Magnus could relate to the feeling, as he was feeling the same. 

Luke sat up and patted the couch next to him. Magnus sat beside him and looked at his boyfriend, who was already looking at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Luke cleared his throat and started explaining. 

"Valentine was the topper of our class. He was fierce, intelligent and strong, but he hated anyone except nephilims with a passion. Because of his mentality, he was never elected as head of board of members for school or Clave. So, he took a different path to fulfil his dreams."

Luke stopped to take a sip of water from the glass Jocelyn offered. He started his explanation again. 

"He started blood experiments. He injected demon blood directly in the womb when Jocelyn was pregnant with Jonathon." 

Jocelyn was crying silently and her daughter hugged her tight. 

"Why didn't you say anything or take any action?" Ragnor asked to Jocelyn. 

"I didn't know. When I was pregnant with Clary, he wanted to inject her as well. I found his research papers one day and before he could do anything, I escaped with Jonathon. But Valentine found me and took away Jonathon. He threatened to harm Clary if I open my mouth. So, to save my daughter..I -" Rest of her words drowned by her sobs. 

Luke got down on his knees and held his wife close. Everyone was silent letting the family gather themselves. 

Dr Loss broke the silence then. "After the death of Valentine, Clave has captured rest of the men and we've retrieved all of his research papers. Jonathon was not the only one he has experimented with. He injected another woman with warlock blood, pregnant around same time."

There was a crash in the room, Maryse dropped the cup she was holding in her hand. She was trembling in fear and Alec was looking ghostly pale in his chair. 

Dr Loss nodded sadly "Yes, Maryse, it was you. Robert did it to you."

Maryse turned towards her eldest son and gathered him in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Alec. I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Alec held on to her stroking her back. 

"But, both of them are pretty normal, I mean, Alec can't yield magic and as per I know, beside being a bigot, Jonathon has no other special feature." Ragnor spoke, he was still confused, just like the others. 

Dr Loss nodded "Yes, I've been treating both of the boys since they were infants. They're normal like any other nephilim. But I'll now run a few specific tests on Alec as I know what to look for. So, his experiments failed we can say."

"Why did he need me then? He wanted to take my blood and then kill me." Magnus asked for the first time. 

Ragnor flinched "I think Valentine wanted to start his experiments and you were the chosen warlok because of your ancestry, Magnus."

Magnus paled. Valentine asked about his father and now the reason was clear to him. 

Soon, Luke left with his family. He needed proper rest in order to heal. Dr Loss took Catarina and asked Magnus to take rest. Magnus nodded and assured him that he'll call Dr Loss if he needs any help. Jace took a still sobbing Maryse with him. Alec stayed back and when Ragnor retired in his armchair with a bottle of scotch, the boys went to Magnus's room. 

As soon as Alec closed the door, Magnus rushed into his already open arms. They held each other close, sobbing silently. Magnus looked up and wiped the tears from Alec's face "I knew you'll come for me, my Knight with Shining Arrow."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's tears "I love you. I was so scared. I love you, so so much."

"I love you, too,angel, so so much" That was all Magnus could utter before they were lost in a passionate kiss. They were burning with the need to touch, to feel, to know they were again together, and they were safe. 

Later at night, when they were basking in the afterglow, Alec asked "Ragnor mentioned about your ancestry, what is it?"

Magnus tensed and moved away from Alec, sitting up on the bed. 

"What is it, babe?" Alec's was worried. 

"Do you know about Asmodeus?" Magnus asked. 

"The Prince of Hell? The fallen angel?" Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded "Yes, he is a greater demon for us and my father. Well, to be honest, more like sperm donor."

Alec gasped and scooted near to Magnus, lying on his chest listening his heartbeats. "I'm so sorry, babe."

Magnus swallowed the lump formed in his throat "Alexander, about my father. I hope you don't think less of me."

Alec looked up from where he was lying "Are you kidding?" When Magnus didn't reply, he added softly "I don't care who your dad is. I care who you are."

He held Magnus's face in his hands and kissed his forhead "and you're the furthest thing from a greater demon."

Magnus's breath hitched and he pulled his boyfriend close for a kiss. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Alec chuckled and pushed Magnus on the mattress "Exactly what ever I did to deserve you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading... ❤

Magnus woke up with a throbbing headache. Crying before sleep never goes well with his health. He groaned and rubbed his eyes to get rid to the swelling. Pulling his phone off the charger he found it switched off. He immediately felt guilty. It's his birthday and he was so upset last evening that he had switched it off to avoid all the calls and messages. 

As soon as he switched on the phone, it started vibrating with notifications. He quickly checked the messages from Catarina, Raphael, Clary, Isabelle and Simon. There were several missed call alerts. Even Lorenzo has send him a message, but there was no message from Alec. 

Magnus's heart ached. It seems like either his boyfriend has forgotten his birthday or he has simply chose not to wish him. After the huge fight they had last night, Magnus can't actually blame him. Looking back, he felt really silly for the fight, but he was feeling insecure and burst out. 

They are together for more than a year now. They will move to respective universities within next 2 months. He was going to join Idris University to get his degree in law and Alec, well, that's the problem here. He doesn't know in which university Alec is going as his boyfriend has refused to tell him. 

That was the start of his insecurities. Gradually he found, Alec was drifting away. Coming to his house to meet Ragnor and leaving just saying a hello. Spending time with Jace and Simon, ignoring his boyfriend, his Magnus. Magnus shook his head. He should have guessed. He is turning 18 today and from today, he'll remain as it is. He has grown a lot physically in the last year and from today he'll grow no more. 

He'll start living a very long immortal life, alone. 

They've never discussed his immortality. Magnus always feared and whenever any discussion turned on that path, he has changed the subject. They've not discussed much about their future, but they knew it'll be together, at least that's what Magnus thought. 

Magnus quickly replied to the messages and was about to get out of the bed, when a blue envelope grabbed his attention. It was on his bedside table along with a small box wrapped in silver paper and white bow. 

He took the envelope first, his name was written on it with neat handwriting. He knew the handwriting, Alexander. There was a letter in it. He hesitated for a moment and started reading it, if it's a break up letter, let's get it over with. 

_Dear Magnus,_

_Happy Birthday, love! I tried calling you last night and came by your house as well. But, Ragnor told me that you were sleeping, so I didn't disturb you. He has magiced these to your room. Please don't get angry with him._

_I don't know what happened, but I can feel, I'm losing you slowly and gradually. You're slipping away from my life like a handful of sand. This is a very special day for you, babe, I really wanted to be there with you, but as you don't want me there, I'll not bother you. I promise._

_You know, I planned so many things for last night, I even baked a cake. I'll keep it with Izzy. If you feel like, take it from her. But, please, please, believe me. I'm not blaming you. You're the best thing ever happened to me._

_I know being with me is difficult, I come with baggage. After all, I'm a failed experiment. I know loving me is not easy. But, you, the smartest and hottest boy of the school who could have any one, you, who is the most beautiful person I've ever met, loved me. It's an honor to me. You know?_

_You're so kind, so warm, so pure. When you enter a room, every thing gets brighter and you're the brightest star amongst them. Magnus Bane, it was my privilege to know you, to love you, to call you my boyfriend._

_I know, forever is a long time, a very very long time and if you do not want to spend your forever with me, I understand that. Please don't be sad, babe, I'm and I'll always there be for you. Nephilims love once and you are that love for me. You're the love of my very long immortal life. I'll be happy to live with your memories._

_Be happy, always. That's what I want and I pray to angels everyday._

_Once again, many many happy returns of the day. I love you._

_Forever yours,  
Alexander. _

_P. S. I know the gift holds no meaning now. Then also, I'm keeping it here. It's yours._

Magnus was sobbing while reading the letter. His heart ached with pain. He just wanted to hide in the broad chest of one particular nephilim, where he'll be safe, secured and treasured. He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and read the letter once again. 

All the pieces of that big unsolved puzzle fell in place. Realization dawned on him. Valentine injected Alec with warlock blood as fetus and he has turned eighteen 3 months ago. Since then, he was visiting Ragnor regularly, practicing extra hard and has grown significant amount of muscle in last one year. Catarina's off hand comment about having forever together is making sense now. 

He picked up the box with shaking hands and unwrapped it carefully. There were 2 sheets and one golden key.

The first page was an admission acceptance. It seems, Alec is also joining Idris University along with Magnus. An uncontrolled laugh left from Magnus and he grimaced. Alec planned to surprise him and he thought his boyfriend was avoiding him. 

The another note had single sentence, a question -

_I've got a small studio apartment near university, move in with me?_

Magnus vision blurred with tears. He clutched the key close to his chest. This sweet boy has planned so much for him, has done so much for him and he has pushed him away. 

He stood up and shook his head, he'll not lose his Alexander. He'll apologize, beg for his mercy but he'll not let him go. He quickly took a shower and got ready. He grabbed the credit card Ragnor has gifted him for his birthday, it links to his scholarship money. 

He ran out of the house thanking Ragnor for the gift. He needs to reach Alec as soon as possible, but he'll need to make a stop in between.  
~~~~~

After an hour, when he knocked at Lightwood's house, he was greeted by Jace and Izzy. Magnus thanked them quickly and climbed two stairs at a time. 

When he knocked Alec's door, he was breathless from running and nerves. Followed by a soft "come in", he entered the room and silently closed the door locking it. 

Alec was standing near the window, gazing at the sky. He didn't turn towards Magnus, guessing one of his siblings has entered the room. 

" Alexander " Magnus softly called him. 

Alec turned swiftly, his eyes mix of sorrow and hope. 

Magnus noticed his red puffy eyes with purple shadow under it. His heart broke a little. He made his mission that nobody hurts his Alexander, but now, he was the reason for Alec's pain. He felt a little bit like an asshole. 

He took a step forward and Alec tensed. "What are you doing here, Magnus?" He blurted, voice thick with emotion. 

Magnus smiled ruefully "I came to meet my boyfriend and if you want, I can leave. But, I have something to say and please, Alexander, let me say it. I won't bother you after that. Please?"

Alec stared at him for a few moments and then nodded. 

Magnus cleared his throat and steeled his nerves. He looked straight into those beautiful hazel eyes which hold so much love for him. 

"Alexander, first and foremost, I am sorry. I got everything wrong and let my insecurities cloud my thoughts. I've hurt you and I'm so so sorry for that. I don't know if you can forgive me or not. But, I'll keep on doing whatever possible in my power to earn your forgiveness and trust. 

I thought you do not want to be with me, because as you know, from today, I'm immortal and I tought that you're not willing to be with me because of that. I didn't know that you're immortal too."

"I thought Catarina or Ragnor told you." Alec whispered. 

Magnus shook his head "No, they didn't and even you were not immortal, that doesn't change anything. I want to be with you till the time you want me there."

He took a breath and pulled out the small black box from inner pocket of his jacket. He looked at Alec who was looking at the box confused. 

Magnus went down on the floor on one knee and opened the box, which held two silver rings with three small champagne diamonds studded in it. 

"You've asked me to move in with you and the answer is already yes. Where ever you go, I'll follow. I know, we're very young, still studying, financially dependent. But, I don't want to delay this. I know that you're it for me. Till my least breath, I want to be with you. You're the first guy I ever kissed and I want you to be last. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, once the right time comes, will you marry me?"

This is it. He has done it. He has said it all. Magnus knew it was too early, but he has never been surer of anything in his life. Now, if only Alec says yes. 

Alec looked at him shocked, lips slightly parted. His expression reminded Magnus of that day when he confessed his love to Alec. 

Magnus's knee was hurting slightly but he didn't dare to move. He looked at Alec trying to hide his fear. 

Something snapped in Alec and he rushed towards Magnus, pulling him up by grabbing his shoulder. 

"Yes, yes, Magnus, a thousand times yes." He half cried, half smiled. 

Magnus slipped the ring in his fourth finger and Alec did the same. Alec grabbed Magnus's jacket and pulled him close crashing their lips. Magnus sighed in the kiss, it felt like drinking water after a long scorching day, warmth of the blanket in a chilly night. It felt like home, it felt like love.  
~~~~~

They were lying on Alec's bed. Alec's face buried in Magnus's neck and Magnus was drawing irregular patterns on Alec's shoulder. They were both wake, but silent, sated after their passionate love making. 

"How did you get the money?" Alec asked, voice muffled. 

"Scholarship" Magnus answered sheepishly. 

Alec looked up "Babe?"

"What? It's my hard earned money and I am allowed to spend it on my fiance." Magnus pouted dramatically. 

Alec rolled his eyes "You're impossible." He said kissing Magnus's forhead. 

Magnus hummed "Hmm.. Impossibly in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the story.. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for showering so much love & support! 
> 
> Happy reading... ❤

8 YEARS LATER:

Alec tighten his hold on Magnus's waist. "I'm not stepping on your feet, am I?" He asked whispering in Magnus's ear. 

Magnus rested his chin on Alec's shoulder "How could you be? It's like I'm walking on air."

Alec gave him a small private smile and kissed his forehead "I love you" His voice soft, filled with fondness. 

"I love you too, angel!" Magnus replied equally softly. 

It is their wedding reception and they are dancing for the first time as husbands. Alec is not much of a dancer and he was very scared to dance in front of the audience. But, as per Magnus's request, Simon, their DJ of the night has chosen to play a slow song for their first dance. So they're mostly swaying together. 

As soon as their song ended, Simon requested the guests to join and the songs changed to more peppy numbers. The newlyweds took a break to talk to the guests and their friends and family members took over the dance floor. 

The warlocks have no wedding rituals. As they live for a very long time, they don't stick to a single partner. On the other hand, nephilims has a beautiful ritual where the couple draw the wedding rune on each other. But, Magnus can't bear runes due to his demon blood. So, at the end, they have decided to go for a mundane wedding, exchanging rings and vows. 

Magnus joined a very pregnant Clary sitting at one corner. His sister has got married to Jace two years ago and now expecting twins. 

"You two looked so beautiful" Clary told Magnus, sniffing. 

"Thank you so much, biscuit. Are you crying? Again?" Magnus teased fondly. 

Clary swatted his arm "Shut up! Its the hormones."

Magnus grinned and looked around the venue. Isabelle and Catarina have done a beautiful job decorating Luke's farmhouse, where the wedding took place followed by the reception in the backyard. 

Magnus found his husband beside the bar counter with Ragnor and Raphael, all three of the men busy in an animated discussion. 

Max, Alec's young brother took over the DJ station letting Simon drag Raphael to the dance floor. Although Raphael ignored his boyfriend initially, but he is now dancing enthusiastically with him. 

The highlight of the evening was Meliorn, who after having a long on and off relationship with Isabelle, finally came to his senses and proposed to her as soon as Magnus and Alec exchanged their vows. 

Jace was dancing with Catarina's little daughter Madzie, who is an warlock and has been adopted by Magnus's best friend 3 years ago after the little girl was abandoned in front of the children hospital, where Catarina works as a doctor. 

Magnus himself was fulfilling his dream, working as a lawyer, helping both mundane and warlock children fight against domestic violence. 

"How are you feeling?"  
Magnus looked up to find his mother in law smiling at him. 

He returned the smile "I don't have exact words to describe how I'm feeling..but, I'm really really happy."

Maryse hugged him "Thank you for loving my boy" She whispered for his ears only. 

Magnus sighed contentedly when a pair of strong arms circled his waist from back. 

"Mom, stop harassing my husband and stop crying, by the angel!" Alec chided fondly. 

Maryse scoffed "Shut up! It's not everyday my little boy get married." 

"Hello, husband!" Alec whispered in his ear, causing him shiver. 

Magnus turned in Alec's arms to face him. "Hello there!" He kissed him softly. 

Alec nuzzled in Magnus's neck "Let's get out of here?"

Magnus looked at his husband with wide eyes "Alexander! This is our wedding reception. We can't leave."

"Sure you can." Maryse chimed in and Magnus blushed. He completely forgot she was still there. 

Alec grinned "See? You got mom's permission. Let's go!" With that he dragged his husband away from the party to a secluded corner. 

"Where are we going?" Magnus was excited as Alec has kept their honeymoon destination secret. He was sure he'll love it, because all he needs to be happy is Alexander, his husband. 

Alec winked and gestured to someone. Ragnor stepped in smirking and opened a portal for them. Alec held Magnus's hand and looked at him "Ready?"

Magnus answered with a wink "I'm born ready!"

Alec laughed and pulled him close. They stepped out in front of a beautiful wooden cottage on top a mountain somewhere in the world. The cottage was small, the front porch decorated with fairy lights. A bonfire has been built in the front yard, waiting to be ignited. 

Magnus took a slow turn to look at the scenery surrounding them. He could see green lush forest as far as eyes travel. In the background there is another range of mountains. A beautiful honeymoon gateway, far from their busy schedule, in the lap of mother nature. 

Alec nudged his shoulder "Go on, take a look!"

Magnus grinned at his husband and took a step towards the cottage. Just beside the front door, there was a nameplate, _Lightwood-Bane_ beautifully carved in wood. 

"Is it ours?" He asked Alec, shocked. 

Alec nodded "My wedding gift to you, babe. The door can be open only by your magic or my steele. Ragnor arranged that."

Magnus opened the front door and a cozy looking living room welcomed him. A set of wooden couches with plush cushions were in the middle of the room. A coffee table was there along with a drink cart similar to the one he has in his home. There was a big fireplace on one corner with multiple photos of Alec and Magnus on the mantle. 

There was a fully equipped small kitchen. The freezer stocked up with groceries that will last for at least a week. On his left there was a small hallway. It led to a large bedroom with a floor to ceiling window offering a beautiful view of the forest below. The closet had their clothes stacked neatly. Magnus was impressed. He could have never guessed Alec would arrange something so surreal. 

Alec cleared his throat "Do you like it?"

Magnus looked at Alec, standing nervously at the bedroom door. 

"I love it, Alexander! It's beautiful." He grinned. 

Alec exhaled and pulled Magnus close. "Thank you. I was worried." 

Magnus combed his fingers through Alex's hair "Darling, all I need to be happy is you." 

Alec kissed him with all his emotions pouring in that kiss. When they ended the kiss Magnus grinded his hip eliciting a soft moan from Alec. 

"Let's consummate our marriage?" He asked winking at Alec. 

In answer, Alec picked him up in bridal style and put him down on the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers to remove their clothing and they were lost in each other. 

After a few hours Alec was sitting on the bed, leaning on the headboard. The moonshine was only source of light to illuminate the room. Magnus laid on his husband's chest, playing with his chest hairs. 

"Alexander?"

"Yes babe?"

"When did you get time to prepare every thing?"

"Well, the meetings with Clave last month were not always with Clave. I've taken a few days off from school as well." Alec replied sheepishly. 

Magnus gasped dramatically "You neglected young minds of Alicante High for dear old me? How could you, Mr Principal?"

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled Magnus close. "Because Mr Principal loves his husband a lot, more than himself!"

Magnus smiled "I love you, husband."

"I love you more."

"Forever?"

"Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
